


Toy boy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: L'amante della signora [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotico, F/M, PWP, Toy boy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alan è il Toy boy di una donna di classe, non ancora vecchia, ma ugualmente più grande di lui.





	Toy boy

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10 p0rnfest!  
> Prompt:  
> ORIGINALE F/M Toy boy

Toy boy  
  
  


La donna sorrise, le rughe d’espressione sul suo viso s’ispessirono.

Il vestito di tulle blu che indossava le ricadeva vaporoso sul corpo, le spalline le stringevano le spalle abbronzate. Si sciolse i capelli legati in uno chignon.

“Oggi alla festa ti hanno apprezzato parecchio. Il tuo bell’aspetto e il tuo comportamento sono stati adeguati” disse con voce melliflua.

Il giovane uomo si slacciò i bottoni della camicia, se la sfilò e la lasciò cadere sulla poltrona. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, osservando una delle stelle brillare più forte delle altre. La luce si rifletté nelle sue iridi grigio scure.

Si slacciò i pantaloni, si sganciò la cintura e i pantaloni gli ricaddero.

“Sono lieto di averla soddisfatta. In che altro modo posso farlo?” domandò.

La donna si grattò il mento con l’unghia aguzza laccata di rosso e si leccò le labbra.

< Il mio piccolo burattino > pensò. Lo osservò denudarsi completamente e mise in piedi per terra, si sfilò le scarpe col tacco e si porse in avanti. Accarezzò il membro del giovane uomo, che rabbrividì sotto il tocco.

< Lo so che vuole i miei soldi, ma a me interessa solo averlo in mio potere > rifletté. Si deterse le l

“Rotola” ordinò con tono secco.

Il giovane socchiuse le gambe, il suo membro si era eccitato, chiuse gli occhi e si sdraiò sul pavimento. Rotolò su se stesso, con le braccia alzate, i capelli vermigli gli solleticavano il collo.

L’anziana ghignò.

“Fai il morto” sibilò.

Il giovane si abbandonò a terra, con le gambe aperte e le braccia riverse sopra la testa, con i polsi uniti.

La donna allungò la gamba e gli accarezzò il membro con la punta del piede.

“Sai, ho visto al cinema la pubblicità di un film. C’erano degli uomini telecomandati come macchine dai cyborg che avevano creato come schiavi. Non lo trovi divertente? Tanti uomini nudi come vermi, con dei simpatici collari” sibilò. Batté un paio di volte le mani tra loro.

“Cuccia” ordinò.

Il giovane riaprì gli occhi, facendo fremere le sue ciglia leggermente più lunghe. Si sedette sul pavimento e appoggiò le mani sulle gambe, cercando di regolare il respiro.

“Un film davvero interessante, signora. Desiderate vederlo in mia compagnia?” domandò.

La donna si sollevò la gonna ampia e socchiuse le gambe, giocherellando con il ricamo di pizzo dei suoi slip.

“Vieni qui, Alan” disse con voce seducente.

“Sì, signora” rispose lui. Gattonò fino a lei, con il capo sporto in avanti, i capelli vermigli gl’incorniciavano il viso allungato, prese tra i denti la lingerie della donna e l’abbassò, senza strapparla. Leccò delicatamente l’inguine della donna, sentendo i piccoli lei che stavano ricrescendo sotto la lingua e le inumidì la pelle.

“Vedi di prepararti” lo invogliò lei. Alan arcuò la schiena e si abbassò, iniziando a massaggiarsi il membro con entrambe le mani.

La donna osservò la linea della spina dorsale del giovane e lo ascoltò ansimare, si leccò le labbra studiando i glutei sporti in fuori di lui. Gliene prese uno con una mano e lo artigliò con le unghie, lasciando dei segni a mezzaluna bianca. Gli diede qualche sculacciata sui glutei, arrossandogli la pelle e rabbrividì di piacere.

Si accomodò di nuovo seduta, Alan si lasciò andare il membro turgido e le sollevò completamente la gonna, le si sedette tra le gambe.

“Puoi andare” disse la donna con voce arrocchita dal desiderio, le pupille dilatate e gli occhi liquidi. La luce della lampada si rifletteva nei suoi occhi creando dei riflessi dorati.

Il giovane la penetrò con un colpo secco e si mosse dentro di lei, mentre la donna si lasciava andare a una serie di strilli acuti, brevi e lascivi.

Alan continuò a prenderla, gli occhi chiusi, i movimenti leggermente meccanici, la danza su e giù del suo bacino e il respiro caldo e irregolare. Baciò la padrona di casa, soffocando i suoi versi, intrecciando la propria lingua con la sua. Continuò a baciarla, mozzando più volte il fiato di entrambe.

Si staccò da lei, sentendola ansimare, le strofinò il capo sulla spalla, abbassandole le spalline, accarezzandole la schiena. Proseguì a penetrarla, passandole le dita tra i punti neri di lei e alcune punture di zanzara. I loro corpi sudati inumidivano i vestiti nobiliari di lei, la gonna sollevata si era piegata in più punti e le aderiva al ventre e al petto.

“V-vieni” biascicò un ordine la donna.

Alan chiuse gli occhi e venne, esalando un basso sospiro caldo.

“Sì!” strillò la donna, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

 


End file.
